


Wedding Night

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Jashi, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: Due to being sheltered in a cult all her life, Ashi is worried about her wedding night and if she can please her newlywed husband.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now that I've had my fun with Jaku it's now time to get to my actual ship, Jashi!

Jack sat down onto the bed with a sigh; it had been such a long and stressful day with all the wedding activities both he and Ashi had to attend. Thankfully it was now over and he could spend the rest of his evening with his beautiful wife; the women he had met in the future, the women who tried to kill him in the name of Aku, and the women who saved him when he was at his lowest point in life. Jack firmly believed that Ashi was a gift from the Gods, a symbol showing him how hope still lives on and how good can be found in even the darkest of individuals. 

Jack smiled as he undid the raps to his gi and let it fall from his shoulders onto the floor; he then picked it up and folded it neatly before placing it on the dresser. Jack, now only being in his fundoshi, unclipped his hair before heading back to the bed and falling on it. He sighed contently as the tension in his muscles slowly evaporated away into nothingness; he was close to falling asleep until he heard a soft voice whisper his name.

"Jack?"

He sat up on his elbows and smiled, "Ashi, my love, are you ok?"

Her face was bright red and her body tense, "Y-Yes Jack, it's just," she paused, "Well, it's our wedding night."

With that Ashi undid the robe she was wearing to reveal her soft breasts and womanhood, Jack stared with his mouth agape. Ashi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground, her legs pressing together and her shoulders tense. 

Jack slowly got up from the bed and approached her, "Ashi," he whispered as he cupped her cheek, "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"I am ready! I think," she bit her lip, "I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I've never heard or have done any of these acts before. I mean, I have heard of them, your mother explained them to me before the wedding I just-"

"Ashi," Jack interrupted softly, "I have never done this either, my entire life I have been so focused on destroying Aku that I have never had time to experience these things."

Ashi sighed, "I just don't want to disappoint you." 

Jack chuckled and tilted her face up in order to make eye contact with her, "You could never disappoint me."

He then leaned down and pressed his lips against her; it was soft and hesitant like Jack was scared he had overstepped his boundary. 

"Are you certain you want to do this?" he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, Jack," she whispered back as they locked their hands together.

Jack gave a nod and slowly guided her to the bed; he laid her down onto her back and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me you will tell me to stop if I do anything you do not want."

"I promise, Jack."

He smiled down at her before kissing her cheek; he then kissed her jaw, and then her neck. Ashi bit her lip as a shiver ran down her spine, Jack's kisses soon turned into gentle nips as he went lower. He placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her as he started to lick and kiss the section that connected her neck to her collarbone. Ashi let out a gasp which in turn caused Jack to stop and look at her with concern. 

"I-It's alright," she panted softly, "It, it felt nice."

Jack smiled and nodded before going back down to explore her body. His hands slid down her biceps as he kissed her chest; Ashi sighed as Jack began to kiss her breasts.

"Jack," she whispered.

"What is wrong, Ashi?" he whispered back as he pecked her beasts.

"Don't stop, please."

Jack smiled as he felt her place her arms around his back; his hands trailed up her sides and slid onto her breasts. He pawed at them, gently squeezing them and running his calloused hands over her hardening nipples. 

"Jack!" she gasped out as she arched against his chest.

"Shh, relax Ashi, I have you."

He then lowered his head down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth and grazed it against his teeth. Ashi whimpered as her fingers curled into his raven hair; Jack hummed and started to play with her left nipple, pinching and pulling at it. Ashi involuntarily began to grind her hips against Jack; he pulled away from her and rested his head on her shoulder, panting. 

"Jack, are you alright?" Ashi questioned with concern laced into her words.

"Yes, Ashi, I am fine. It just felt very good when you did that."

Ashi stared at him for a moment, piecing all the pieces together before a sly grin appeared on her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to grind against him.

"A-Ashi, wait!"

She stopped imminently, "I'm sorry Jack, did I do something wrong?"

"No Ashi, you are alright," he panted, "I just need to take this off."

Jack rose from the bed and undid his fundoshi; Ashi watched with widened eyes as she saw his hardened cock. 

Jack chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "This is um, uh a penis and-"

Ashi laughed, "I know what a penis is Jack; your mother explained it to me."

Jack only blushed harder as he made his way back to the bed, he kneeled in front of Ashi and cupped her cheek to kiss her again.

"Wait," Jack stopped, "is it alright if I touch it?"

Jack let out a shaky breath, "Y-Yes, it is alright."

Ashi smiled and hesitantly reached down to touch it, she gently traced her finger down his length before wrapping her hand around him. Jack gasped and let out a quiet moan, Ashi slowly slid her hand up to the head and smeared his pre-cum over her hand before sliding back down. Jack's eyes fluttered shut as she created a slow pace for him, he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered her name causing shivers to run down her spine. His moans encouraged her to go faster as she gripped him a little tighter, she focused on his moaning as she felt her womanhood become slick with arousal.

"Ashi," he moaned, "You need to stop."

Ashi frowned and pulled away, "Why Jack; did I do something wrong?"

Instead of being greeted with an answer; she was instead greeted to his lips on hers, unlike the kiss before, this one was filled with passion. Jack's tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed it in, his tongue entangling with hers cause her to moan out in pleasure. He pushed her down onto the bed and enlaced his fingers with hers as they continued to explore each other's mouths. When they finally separated they gasped and panted; trying to take as much air as possible. 

"You did nothing wrong, Ashi, I just didn't want this night to end too soon," Jack smiled before placing a peck on her lips.

Ashi smiled back at him before shifting uncomfortably, "So now what?"

Jack only chuckled as he slid down her body and got in between her legs, he kissed her inner thighs, making sure to keep complete eye contact with her. 

"Jack, what are you doing!" she gasped as he began to kiss her womanhood. 

"Just relax, Ashi," Jack whispered before pulling her lips back to reveal her clit, he smiled as he took a mental image of it before leaning down to lick it.

"JACK!" Ashi cried out.

Jack only smiled and continued to kiss and lick at it before gently sucking it into his mouth. Ashi writhed on the bed as she roughly gripped his hair, his name pouring out of her lips like water in a waterfall. With all the pleasure coursing through her body, she barely able to recognize the pain of Jack's middle finger penetrating her. He slowly began to slide it in and out of her, groaning around her clit to help keep her focused on the pleasure. Before too long he placed in his second finger and began to curl them, Ashi screamed out as he brushed against her G-spot, her fingers tearing at his scalp as her hips thrust up against him.

"JACK!" she screamed out as she began to writhe, something inside of her becoming evermore so apparent, "Jack, wait, something is wrong, I-I feel something inside of me."

Jack looked up at her before slamming his fingers inside of her, creating a hard and fast pace. Ashi cried out again as she fell back onto the bed, her back arching as she cried out. She couldn't control herself as her climax got closer and closer until the tension in her belly snapped. 

"OH JACK!" she screamed as she came around his fingers, his name constant on her lips as she rode out her orgasm. 

Jack slowed his movements before pulling his fingers out and licking them, Ashi stared, both disgusted and aroused by the notion. Jack then leaned over her and kissed her, and then her cheek, and then her forehead. 

"Ashi, my love, do you wish to continue?"

It took her a moment to fully recover herself, "Yes Jack," she panted, "I want to satisfy you."

"Do not worry about me; Ashi, this night is about you."

With that Jack positioned himself in front of Ashi's entrance, he leaned down and kissed her again as he gripped her hand.

"This will hurt a bit, Ashi," he warned with his voice filled with concern.

Ashi smiled, "Go ahead, Jack, I trust you."

Jack kissed Ashi again and with that; he pushed inside of her, Ashi whimpered, it hurt but it was by far not one of the worst pain shes have had to endure.

Jack stopped and looked at her with concern, "It's alright, Jack," Ashi ensured, "You can keep going."

Jack nodded and started to kiss her again as he pushed inside of her; Ashi gasped as he began to fill her up more and more, she had never felt anything like this. 

Jack sighed out in pleasure as he became fully seated inside of her, "Oh Ashi, you're so beautiful." 

Ashi closed her eyes and smiled as the pain began to subside; she moved her hips against him, signaling she was ready for more. Jack understood her message and slowly began to thrust into her, Ashi breathed out as pleasure started to crawl throughout her body. She listened as Jack grunted above her, which only allowed her arousal to spike. She let out a soft moan as Jack began to go faster, her fingers digging into the sheets as her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Jack, oh Jack, please, more," Ashi gasped out as her head fell back.

Jack started to grind into her as he kissed her neck; Ashi gasped out and clenched around him, causing Jack to let out a low moan. 

"Ashi, you feel amazing," he panted against her ear as he increased his speed. 

"Oh Jack, oh yes Jack, just like that, please!" she cried out as she tried to meet his thrusts. 

Jack did what he was told and began to move faster; the slapping of skin and moans echoing throughout the room as Jack slid his fingers in between them and started to rub Ashi's clit. She cried out again and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of pleasure slowly falling down her cheeks as her nails dug into Jack's back. 

"Ashi, I'm, I'm not going to last long," Jack panted, the pain he felt from Ashi's fingernails digging into him enlighting pings of pleasure throughout his body.

"Jack," she moaned, "Yes; Jack, please."

She started to grind her hips harder against him, the only words coming from her mouth being, yes, please, and Jack. He stroked her clit faster as he stared down at her flushed face; wet with sweat and tears, he was determined to have her climax again. 

"Ashi, Ashi I-"

"Yes Jack; oh yes, JACK!" Ashi screamed as her climax hit her like a brick wall.

Jac gasped as he felt her walls tighten around him, milking him of all he had. He cried out her name as he met his climax, continuing to thrust into her to ride out his orgasm.

Soon they just laid there, basking in their afterglow as only panting could be heard throughout the room. Ashi looked up at Jack who still had his eyes closed and his brow knitted together; she smiled and started to kiss him, first on his forehead, then down his cheeks, and then finally his lips. Jack smiled against her lips before pulling away and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

"I love you, Ashi."

"I love you too, Jack."


End file.
